Strained Anguish
by WeepingWillow1494
Summary: Bellas Little Secret Revised!During NM. Edward left a pregnant Bella. Fouteen years later, Renesmées concern about dreams of seven vamps grows when some unwanted guests arrive. As feuds begin, Nessie feels like the cause of her broken family.Same BLS plot
1. The End

**SUMMARY:**** The day Edward left in New Moon was the day Bella was going to tell him she was pregnant. She changed her mind, and he left. The baby was born half vampire, he still didn't know. Bella was changed into a vampire 4 years later. Just after Bella's daughter's 14th birthday, the Swan's get a surprise visit from some...old aquaintences... or at least six of them. Being unable to keep the secret of the child for long, what will Edward do when he finds out about his daughter Renesmée? Why does she feel it's her fault her parents aren't together? But more importantly, why would certain vampires in cloaks become concerned?**

**Author's Note:**** Hi my avid fanfic readers!! Thanks for sticking with me. And thankyou for reading this in advance! It's been a hectic summer and school year which has caused me to be a slow updater...plus theres family issues going down so it gets hard to write at times. But thats okay!! I promise I'm not gone forever! I could never give up fanfiction!**

**One major change I made to this story is that Allie's name was changed to Renesmée. I liked the other name alot, but Stephenie Meyer made the real Edward and Bella have a daughter,so I might as well keep the name the same since it's still their daughter. So Renesmée is in the story. But Jacob Black DID NOT IMPRINT on her. That would make everything difficult with my future plans for the story.**

**I'd love for my readers to give me story recommendations to read. I've run out f things to read other than updates, so I need something to read.**

**This is going to have the same plot as "Bella's Little Secret" was going to have, so everything in the future of this story was going to happen anyways, it's just going to be better written. I hope everyone enjoys it!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. I only own...any character thats not in Twilight... and this plot...I hope I'm the only one who owns this kind of plot**.

**Chapter 1: The End**

**(BPOV)**

_"You... don't want me?"_ these words still ring in my ears and head as if I were speaking them aloud. Every day.

_"No"_ but that one word. That teeny, two letter word. That word that made my world crash and fall into itself. Well that one was worse...especially when you're trying to teach your kid the alphabet! I mean come on! Did the 'N' and 'O' really have to be beside each other? Or did they do that on purpose, knowing that word would effect me someday? I'd like to think the latter, but I can't blame it on the letters...I can blame it on the guy who came up with the letters thought! HA! Take that Mr. I-Wrote-The-Alphabet-...Guy...

That day, was one of the worst of my life. I tried to chase after him, really I did, but I could only take so much. It must have been hours before I was found. I was supposedly laying next to a tree and soaked to the bone in rain water, crying. I didn't really remember. I was out of it for the most part. All that concerned me was the fact that the man-even if he were a vampire- that I fell in love with, who said multiple times that he loved me in return-he was pretty much the first one of both of us to say that he loved me- left me.

Didn't love me.

That was the end for me. I no longer really cared about anything. I needed him like I needed air at the time. So when _he_ left me-I no longer acknowledged his name aloud- I didn't know what I was going to do without him. I needed him. In more ways than one. He kept me looking forward to the next day. To see his crooked smile I loved so much. To hear his velvet voice. To gaze into his eyes, that were a strange golden colour due to his eating habits of animals instead of humans...

But it wasn't just the reason that I needed him to survive. I needed him to be there for me, especially this time.

I had been so close to telling him. I was going to just before he said all he had to say, which caused me to change my mind. If he didn't love me, he would have surly hated me after I told him. To drop a bomb that big on him when he was leaving me and telling me he didn't love me wouldn't have been the best.

So what is a bomb that big? A bomb that big to tell to your vampire boyfriend/love of your life who doesn't have the ability to produce children?

That he's having one.

I was pregnant with his child somehow...well, I guess that's kind of obvious but you know what I mean. So not only did he not love me any more, he was leaving me. When he said those words to me I knew that he would never love our baby, so I never said a word. Then he left me in the woods. I was alone in this.

When Sam Uley, a Quileute tribe member from La Push, found me in the woods and brought me back home to Charlie, I snapped back into reality. Dr. Gerandy, the doctor who was going to give me a simple check up, just said that I needed to sit on the couch, but I told him to take me to the hospital. Charlie thought that meant that he had hurt me, since that would have been the last thing on this earth for me to say-since I hated hospitals with a passion. He was livid, but I came out and said that I was pregnant and that was the reason. He was even more livid, I could tell-I'd never seen somebodies face change so many colours in a few seconds- but he needed to get me to the hospital before something happened to my baby. Even though he was tough on the outside, he was a major softie when it came to babies.

Charlie almost killed me after the check up on the baby-who was fine, which was a releaf to me- and secretly to Charlie- we talked about it in my hospital room. I told him everything-all but the vampire is the father thing. Edward being the father, them all leaving, me not saying anything. If Charlie didn't like Edward at least a little before, there was no hope for him to ever like him. Thankfully, Charlie eventually let it go and was glad to be a grandfather.

Renée was a different story. She wasn't very happy that I hadn't waited, or that Edward was gone-she even went as far as to try and get ahold of him, but stopped after I begged her not to- but she was glad that she was going to be a grandmother, which was weird for Renée. She asked me if I'd used protection, which my lame answer was 'I thought we did' ,which she thought nothing about. I mean, it's not like I was going to say, 'No mom, my vampire boyfriend and I didn't use protection because we were sure that he was unable to have children. Oh darn. I guess he can now that I'm knocked up!'

But she was okay with it. She said as long as we'd used it, and it was by accident, there was no reason for her to be mad. She thought me becoming a mom wasn't the best thing now, but I was extremly against getting a abortion. Partly because I knew if I had I would be killing an innocent human being, but because it would be a way for me to keep apart of Edward with me forever.

So Renée and Phil helped out. They would send money sometimes, when I refused, but said it was to buy something nice for the baby.

And after a grewsome, depressing nine months later, I had a little girl. I named her Renesmée (My mother Renée's name and my former futur-mother...Esme's names put together). She was beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful than Rosalie. She had my mahogany brown hair, with bronze tints in it like _his. _Her eyes were brown like mine, and had topaz like _his _all around the middle. She was my little angel. Charlie loved her to death. As did I. But I had to eventually tell him what the Cullen's were. I thought he was going to have a heart attack! He screamed and screamed, was terrified that I was dating a vampire, and had a child with one, that blew his lid off one!

He started getting used to the fact that his grandaughter was part vampire, but was still scared to be around her at first.

But what surprised me more, was that even though Renesmée was part vampire and _he_ was her father, the pack in La Push wanted to help me as much as they could. Particularly Jacob.

We became very good friends. He was my sunshine. My Best friend. Even after he discovered he was a werewolf, he never could bring himself to give up on Renesmée, who was infatuated with him. And the rest of the pack followed along. Paul, one of the tougher pack members, was hesitant at first, but was immediatly pulled out of the gutter about the ordeal when Renesmée's first word was Paul. Charlie was obviously a little jealous, but was happy none the less.

Paul, well Paul was...I can't even describe it. I think he secretly couldn't leave Renesmée either, but after she said that to him that day, he was sold. I was happy.

He, along with Jacob, Quil and Embry, two other pack members, would baby sit her when I was busy-I still went to school, which was very, very difficult during the pregnancy, but people got used to it, some of the kids at school who I barley knew were disgusted that _he _would have left his girlfriend and child like that- or when I went to work. Mike was following me around like two lost puppies instead of one. But I appreciated it a little. He would carry my books at school and get me my lunch at the cafeteria. I always faced away from the table that my former aquaintences would sit.

So they come over and hang out with us at Charlie's. Emily and Quil would bring Claire-Emily's cousin and Quil's imprint- over when Renesmée was two or three when she came to visit. Yes, the pack helped out so much.

But they helped me the most at my most difficult time since _he_ left.

When I was turned into a vampire.

Renesmée was four, just starting school, just a few months shy of my twenty-first birthday. I'd graduated and was going to UW for the time being. I was walking in the woods by Charlies house, and all I could feel was massive pain on my neck all of a sudden. I screamed, and it must have been pretty loud because Jacob came running in wolf form to help me. It was black for a little while, and I woke up to Jacob and Charlie as well as some of the pack around me. They said I must have been a vampire because I was beautiful-not that I wasn't beautiful before according to them-, had crimson eyes, granite skin and was very pale. I was out for three days. Renesmée stayed with Jacob, I was at home. I wasn't thirsty for blood like I probably should have, Jacob didn't smell as bad as he probably should have, the pack said the same thing to me. I stayed away for about a week, but being away from my little girl was a little unbearable and I came back. Eventually I started getting used to being a vampire. The running fast, just like Jacob, the blood drinking. I only drank animal blood. Just like _them_ Charlie was glad. But was even more glad when I said that human blood smelled terrible and I would refuse to drink it. He was probably singing the Halllelujia course every time I said I wasn't thirsty for human blood.

So now I sit here, reminising about the past, wondering what _they _were doing. Where _they_ were. Where _he_ was. Because for some reason, I coulnd't let go of him.

I told Renesmée that her father was a vampire, and was killed before she was born. She never fully believed me, but accepted it. Which I was glad.

As much as I maybe might want him back, I didn't want him to come back and hurt us again. So for the outside world around me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was my hated past. But on the inside, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was the one I loved.

Something that would never change.

**(The Present: Fourteen Years Later) **

**(BPOV)**

It was September first. Renesmée was now fourteen.

The past fourteen years she's been alive she's always brighten my day. Over the years, we learned things about her being half vampire that were shocking, upsetting, and good all at the same time. She could run just as fast as any vampire, maybe even faster than _him_! She ate regular human food, could slow down her running speed enough so that she ran like a normal teenager or regular human being (which I liked. That way she could do sports). Now even though those were some pretty good characteristics about her, and some that I was extremly thankful for, something fascinated and angered me more.

How much she was like the rest of the... Cullen's. She had a little bit of all of them in her.

She was friendly and strong like Emmett. I swear she could have probably beaten him at arm wresseling, She could beat me!! She was gorgeous like Rosalie and could be sometimes stuck up like her too (no offense to Rosalie). She liked to shop like Alice...but not as extreme...and not all the time. She could also see things that were going to happen. But only in her dreams. Like this one time...she dreamed that she was going to geta bad mark on a math test...and she did. Or when Charlie was going fishing she dreamed that Charlie was going to catch at least ten fish...and he did. It scared me at first, but she didn't think much about it. Not like me.

Renesmée could make any person feel calm when she entered the room. Like Jasper, but she couldn't control it. I always felt calm with her around, but that might have just been me, because she kept me sane. She could also sense what I was feeling from time to time, but only if it was a strong feeling. Like if I thought of _him_, I'd sometimes get angry and she'd call me out on it. I thought it was because the anger was written all over my face, but she wouldn't even be in the same room. She was a loving person exactly like Esme, but sometimes she could be too trusting of people. Especially when she was a young girl. She was also very smart and responsible like Carlisle. It pained me sometimes to look at her because she reminded me of them alot, but she made me so proud it wouldn't matter and wouldn't bother me. Plus she was always there to help and comfort me. She was my little angel.

I got up that morning to serve breakfast for Renesmée, Charlie had already left for work, and Renesmée was soon heading out for school. She had just graduated that June, and it was her first day of high school.I was so proud of her. She was very giddy about high school. What excited her the most was that she would get to be more independent. She didn't like elementary school because they treated their students like little kids according to her. I remembered when I was in high school...the quickly stopped thinking about the subject.

I could hear Renesmée's feet slapping agains the hardwood flooring on the second floor of the house. I was just beginning to toast two pieces of bread, and turn the bacon that was grilling on a pan on the stove.

"Hey mum!" Renesmée called to me after she came down the stairs. She was wearing black jeans, and a grey long sleved t-shirt with a white hoodie with the zipper half way zipped wavy brow and bronze hair was slightly straightend. She was such a beautiful girl- obviously from the vampire genes in her- but she always said that she would never be prettier than me. Which is impossible because even though I was a vampire and my looks were alot better-not that I'm boasting- but I was still plain Jane Bella.

"Morning Renesmée. Breakfast is ready. Hurry up and eat, your going to be late for school." I said to her while she sat down at the table. I placed her food in front of her, and sat across the table while she ate.

She sat down and began to nibble at the buttered toast. As I looked at her, I could tell something was bothering her. She had a sort of confused look on her face while she stared at everything that was on her fork. A little pucker began to form in between her eyebrows on her forehead.

"Renesmée? Is there something wrong?" I asked. She then looked up at me with a small smile on her face.

"Oh its nothing. I just had another dream last night. Nothing big though."

All I could do was look at her. Latley, she had been having dreams. Those dreams bothered me more than they bothered her I am sure. She would tell me she could see a group of seven vampires all looking very young in age coming here. She described them all exactly the way I'd feared she'd describe them.

Like the...Cullens.

She didn't know who they were. Which part of me was greatful for. I was really worried because the fact that she could see the future sometimes in her dreams made me think that they were going to come back here for some reason. And when I say 'they', I mean ALL of them.

If you can catch my drift....

"What happened this time?" I asked, ducking my head slightly to her level. She sighed slighty.

"I don't really remember. It was the same people with you, only, I could see me there playing the piano, and you and that man were watching. You were dry crying but looked very pleased, and he was staring back and forth at me and you with a shocked look on his face, and you were nodding at him when he looked like he was. I don't think I noticed you two, but then as soon as I was finished, my alarm clock woke me up. That's all I remember."

Uh-oh. "Well, do you know what you were playing on the piano?" Renesmée was amazing at the piano. Just like her father. She started when she was five or six. Her favourite thing to play was my lullaby. I used to hum it to her to get her to sleep, and she started practising. She is amazing at it. I always wondered what _he _would have thought if his own daughter taught herself how to play something that the father she never knew wrote, and that she was great at it.

"I was playing your lullaby, at least, I think. I could only hear faint notes, but I could've sworne that they were part of your lullaby." She said while looking at me confused.

I looked over at the clock abouve the stove and noticed that it was five minutes after seven. Renesmée's bus was to come and pick her up at ten minutes after seven, so I got up from my chair.

"Why don't we talk about it after school? The bus will be here soon." I said with a smile. She smiled back, the pucker not quite not dissapearing from between her brow.

She got up and grabbed her backpack, iPod Touch and her last bite of toast. Just as she reached her shoes by the front door, I walked over to her and grabbed her face in my cold, granite hands.

"Hey. Don't let this bother you all day or you'll have no fun alright?" I said soothingly. She smiled and nodded. I leaned forward and kissed her forhead where the pucker that went away as I did so. Renesmée opened the door and ran out towards the bus stop at the end of the road at human speed, incase there was anyone watching.

"Bye mom!" she called.

I waved ot her from out the front door and she dissapeared behind the trees blocking the view of the rest of the road. The slight fog was only making the view even harder to see.

I went inside and could only think about what her dreams were starting to mean. Why did these start happening now? Was it a coinsidence that they were happening so close to her the fourteen year mark that I was left here from _them_? What did they mean? And did they really mean what I thought they meant? I shook my head in confusion and walked back into the kitchen to clean up. After I was finished, I decided to do some house work to keep me busy. That's pretty much what I did most days. I grabbed a broom and began to sweep in vampire speed.

**-------------------------**---------------------------------------------**----------------------------------------**------------------------------------**

The day rolled on fast. I finished the dishes, laundry and cleaned out my room. I slept in my old room, Charlie slept in his room, and Renesmée slept in the addition in the house that Charlie built. Since Charlie didn't have the desency to add in another bathroom, she had to use the one upstaires.

I headed downstairs to wait for Charlie to come home so I could talk to him about Renesmée and her usually got home between thirty minutes to an hour before Renesmée did, so I found this the best time to talk to him without interruption. Soon enough I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. I heard him exit the car, walk up the front porch steps with his heavy work boots, and walk in through the door and hang up his gun belt. I was seated at the dinner table, so when Charlie saw me he shot me a smile.

"Hey dad! How's your day treating ya?" I asked with a smile.

"The usual! It gets more and more boring each day! Are you hungry? I could stay and wait for Nessie before I go to Billy's if you want."

I glared at him when he said the nickname. Jacob had always thought Renesmée was too long to say so he gave her the nickname "Nessie". I'd told him, the pack and Cahrlie not to call her that, since I did NOT want my daughter to me nicknamed after a Scottish lake monster, even if Jacob did deny that's where the nickname came from.

He cowered back a little and quickly appologized. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

"No dad! I'm not hungry," I said. He'd always ask me if I was hungry and would offer to watch Renesmée while I went out. But I'd told him on a number of occasions that I only ever really liked to hunt at night or on sunny days. And judging from the slight sunshine comming from behind the dark clouds and drizzling rain, I wasn't hunting today.

"Speaking of Renesmée , theres something I wanted to talk to you about. You see, shes having dreams latley, and I'm pretty sure there about the... Cullens." I winced. It was still hard to say that name. "She says that it looks like we were all standing together. And I mean ALL of them."

He looked at me, a frown groing on his face as I explained. He hated talking about them, I'm not surprised why either.

"Well, how about we talk to her when she gets home. Does she know that he's her father? Does she know what he looks like?" he asked. The thought of what Edward looked like almost made me want to cry. His beautiful face flashed in my head. His high cheek bones, long chizzled jaw line, soft full lips. Ugh! I had to stop thinking about him.

"No. She knows that her dad's a vampire, but she doesn't know what he looks like or what his name is...and for that I'm glad. She asks me all the time, but I tell her I don't really remember that well because it was too long ago." That was such a total lie. I can't believe she's bought that after so long.

"Well, that doesn't mean that something is going to happen, Bella. It's very rare that her dreams actually happen, and if they do it's only little things. Something like that is too big anyway, so don't get all worked up about it ok?" he said smiling, reaching over to me from where he stood at the end of the table and squeezed my shoulder in reassurance.

"I know dad. I just get worried. I don't want anything to happpen to Renesmée." I said.

He looked at me and sighed. His arms reached around me and hugged me before heading off to the living room.

After about half an hour, Renesmée opened the front door and walked in, setting her shoes by the door and walked into the living room and sat down beside Charlie.

"Hi grandpa!! How was your day?" she asked with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey kiddo! Good thanks, how 'bout you? How was the first day?" Charlie answered, giving her a big hug. She giggled.

"Fine, fine! I met some new kids and everyone's nice and the teachers are great." She said all in one breath. Then she turned towards the doorway of the kitchen where I was standing. "Hey, mom? Can I talk to you?" She asked me biting her lip.

I hesitated, I had a feeling I knew wha this would be about. "Um, ya sure Renesmée ." She got up off the couch after one last hug from Charlie, then waked past me leading me to her room. I walked into the room and sat down on the plush green duvet that rested on her small single bed. Her room was not very large, only had a small window near the foot of her bed facing the door and a small closet. The room walls were painted a deep plum colour, her favourite, and had white carpeting. She had a small computer desk on the far wall where my old computer sat. I'd purchased a newer computer and given that one to Renesmée. There were pictures of her and Charlie and myself in small black picture frames that she'd put around the room and on the walls.

"Mom, I had another dream today...about them." She said hesitantly to me when she sat net to me on the bed while playing with her fingers.

This had me confused. A dream at school? When was she sleeping at school? Why was she sleeping at school? And what did she see?

"What did you see Renesmée? And why were you aleeping at school? Tell me in full detail." I said as calmly as possible to her, but with my eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't sleeping...totally...it was kind of a daydream...it was study hall anyway so it's not like it mattered....anyway. I was sitting there and had a small head ache because all I could think about today was that dream I had..." she trailed off and began to blush, knowing she'd been caught. This was also a trait she ahd caught from me...the ability to blush almost constantly. I was glad it wasn't possible for me to do that any longer.

"Renesmée Carlie Swan, I told you not to worry about it and we'd talk about it now. I hope none of your teachers noticed." I said with pursed lips. Her middle name was also a mixed name like her surrname. Carlie was Carlisle's name and Charlie's put together.

"Mom I'm sorry, but they intrigue me so much and I have no idea why and I'm so confused about it. I've been having this same dream for almost a month now and you've yet to explain anything to me! I can't help it but I feel connected to them somehow...and I don't even know if they're real vampires!" she finished with a huff of her breath. She leaned back and was aying back on her bed with her arms crossed and her eyebrows knit together not looking at me.

I shook my head. I didn't want to tell her about the Cullen's for two reasons. One: Because she'd want to keep asking me about them and it would hurt me to talk about them like that after so long...especially about her father. And two: She'd want to go and find them. Which I was strictly forbidding her to do even if I did give in to her pleading. Which would never happen.

I sighed and calmed down a little bit. Then I asked for her to continue about the dream.

"Well, I saw them buying some really big house in the woods. No, not a house, a real big white mansion, with a big garage near it by a little river. It was beautiful. I saw them there, and I heard your name a couple of times, then a realtor said something about them bought the house again. The really big guy with the muscles said somthing about that if someone else had bought the house before them, that they wouldn't have been able to move back into the mansion. Do you know them mom?" she asked me.

I just stared into space. Some of the pieces of the puzzle were being put into place. Her dreams. They were going to come true. That dream was of the Cullens buying their house again and moving back...But wouldn't they normally wait a good eighty years to ever come back? Someone would notice them...then again that mansion was on the edge of Forks and the next town over. They could easily never come into Forks...

"Mom, your feelings are all over the the matter?" She asked me. Thank God that she couldn't read minds like..._him_

"Did you see when they were coming?" I asked, still staring into space. I hadn't noticed that Renesmée had sat up indian style on the bed next to me. Renesmée thought for a few seconds.

"Um, it was a really rainy day, not like right now, really bad. Like thunder and lightening bad. I thought that maybe in two weeks or something like that, 'cause there's supposed to be a storm coming in aruond then/ I'm not really sure though. I'm sorry" she said looking upset, her head facing down slightly.

I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh its ok Renesmée. You don't need to apologize." I said softly. Now I felt bad that I'd made her upset. "Why don't you get started on your homework, while I start dinner for you and Charlie ok? We can talk about this again after." I said.

"Ok." she said and pulled away from me.

I left the room and went into the kitchen and grabbed her schoolbag, then walked back into her room and handed it to her.

:Thanks. I might need that." she laughed, taking the bag off of my hands. I laughed with her, then exited the room again. I walked into the living room and turned off the t.v to get Charlie's attention.

"Hey! I was watching that!" he said to me in a whiny tone from the couched where he was laying. I ignored him and turned to look at him.

"Dad, there are more important things going on right now than that stupid game" I said in a raised voice. He looked shocked. I hope Renesmée didn't hear me. Charlie sat up and gestured for me to sit next to him.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Whats up hun?" Charlie said to me as I sat down.

"Dad, she told me she was sleeping in study hall and had another dream of them. Of them coming back." I whispered defeatedly to him while dry crying into his shoulder. He immideatly tensed up. I looked up at him and he had a murderous look on his face.

"What did she see?" He asked in an angry tone. So much for calming down.

"She said that she could see them all at their old mansion talking to a realtor, and saying how good it felt to be back here, and that they were thankful that no one had bought it, or else they wouldn't have been able to come back." I said into his shoulder.

He untensed a little and began to speak in a hushed tone.

"Bella, like I said this morning. There's a very good chance that they won't come. But I have to ask you... do you want them to come back?' he asked.

I hesitated. Did I want them to come back? To possiply come back into my life?

"Not yet." I answered. I wasn't ready. Maybe I never would be ready. Maybe I didn't even want them to come back. "Why do you ask?" I sked looking up at him.

"Well, I know it might not even happen, but if you're not ready about them coming, and we don't know if they really are coming or not, but I got an idea of how we can keep them from coming back. But it would be a pretty big sacrifice on your part." Charlie said with a small grimace on his face.

"What is it?" I said hesitantly.

"Well, it involves us buying that house, and moving into it. That way they wouldn't be able to move back into it." he said with a smrik on his face.

I began to think. That house brought back so many memories, painfull ones. But at the same time, I wanted to do anything I could to stop them from coming back here. Stop the chbances of them hurting not only me, but my daughter in the end. If that meant moving into their house, I would do it. As long as Charlie came with me.

"Okay dad! I'm in!" I said.

He looked confused at the fact that I would move into that house, but I wasn't that afraid...I was just scared of the memories.

"Are you sure Bells? Do you really want to?" he asked me.

"If it keeps them away from us, then it's not a problem. But can we aford it? Its a really big house!" I said to him while I got up off the couch.

"I'm sure we can afford it. I'll call a realtor tonight after Renesmée goes to bed. But are we going to tell her?" he said getting up and streching.

"She'll figure it out later on. But I want to tell her anyways. I'll do it" I said as I walked over to Renesmée's room and Charlie walked over to the plasma screen and turned it back on. Why was I not surprised he was going to do that?

I knocked on the door."Renesmée hun? I need to speak with you." I said.

"Ok, doors open." she called fomr inside.

I opened the door slowly to see her at her desk reserching something on the old computer. She had changed into pajama pants and a sweater that belonged to one of the pack members from the smell of it. I glided across the room to her.

"Who's sweater now?" I asked. She'd always take their clothes to wear aruond the hose, but then they'd come back and get them incase some of their otehr clothes had been ripped apart from their changing. That or they were mad that they had no clothes and took them by force.

"Paul's. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't know, so let's just not tell him." she giggled. I smiled at her, then frowned as I began to tell her about our plans.

"Renesmée, Charlie and I talked about the dream. And we both think it would be best if we move into that house to keep them away. There not bad people sweetheart, just, it's better to keep them away. I wish I could talk about this better to you, but...it's a...hard subject for me to talk about. So you won't mind if we move there?" I asked

"Could you at least tell me who they are? You don't have to say names, but I'd like to get a better understanding of them even if it's small...please?" I hesitated. She did deserve to know something. I chose my next words carefuly

"Well, it's hard to explain. Let's just say, we don't get along very well. So are you okay with this?" I asked again.

"Well, I guess. But will I still be going to the high school?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, the house is just outside of Forks. Sound good?" I smiled and began to head for the door.

"Of course mom!" she said and then she ran up and hugged me.

I left the room to let her finish and started on her and Charlie's dinner. During which all I could think about was if this plan was really going to work.

But one thought crossed my mind multiple times as I wandered around the kitchen.

I guess this wasn't entirely "The End" after all.

This was turning back into the beginning...a new beginnging.

A beginning that I hoped had an end to it sooner, rather than later.

**Author's Note:**** So theres the first chapter of the new Bella's Little Secret. I don't even know what I was thinking when I came up witht hat name...but o well, it was like a year ago anyway. I want to thank the readers that have stayed with my story even if I dn't update as often as most authors. But I'm a writer that has to be in the mood to wirte...which is why I call myself a "Mood Writer". If I'm not in the mood to write, then I won't or else it will screw up the entire story.**

**So please revie!!! I think I'll update when I get betwee 5 and 15 reviews. I know thats alot to ask, btu ti'll give me time to write chapter 2. **

**I've also decided that if you review, I'll give you a little tidbit of the next chapter...to be generous!!**

**THNX A MILLION.**

**Now review and I'll give you all virtual bare-chested Edwards! HAHAHA!! :)**


	2. A Glimpse

**SUMMARY: The day Edward left in New Moon was the day Bella was going to tell him she was pregnant. She changed her mind, and he left. The baby was born half vampire, he still didn't know. Bella was changed into a vampire 4 years later. Just after Bella's daughter's 14th birthday, the Swan's get a surprise visit from some...old aquaintences... or at least six of them. Being unable to keep the secret of the child for long, what will Edward do when he finds out about his daughter Renesmée? Why does she feel it's her fault her parents aren't together? But more importantly, why would certain vampires in cloaks become concerned?**

**A/N: Hey! I hope everyone had a good Halloween. I had a pretty good time. I was invited to go trick-or-treating like, two hours before I acutally went out and made a last minute costume of an Ottawa Senators fan. But my stupid costume didn't compare to my friends costumes. I had a friend who wore all Under Armour and went as a runner, a friend who went as a green M & M, and my favourite, my friend wore the clothes he'd had on all day and made a sign...he went as a NUDIST ON STRIKE. It was super funny. He was freaking out cause he thought that people wouldn't give him stuff because of his sign, but he actually got doubble! The lucky bastard!! So this is the next chapter, and I hope everyone likes it, next chapter...well I don't know when it'll be out, but I'll work on it as often as my moods let me.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Twilight. Give props to the great Stephenie Meyer. Did anyone besides me know that her other book "The Host" is being made into a movie? Ian O'Shea here I come!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Glimpse**

**(BPOV)**

That night after Renesmée went to bed, Charlie called a realtor, saying that he'd heard the old...Cullen... house was still for sale. The realtor was from Port Angelese, so he didn't know the link we had towards the house or it's previous inhabitants. The realtor said that the house was available for tours only next week, because it was going to be taken off the market. The realtor never said why, but Charlie and I knew the reason. So Renesmée's dream might have come true if we hadn't done something said that we'd go look at the house within the week, and take a look around. We didn't really need to because we were going to buy it anyway, but we did it to show that we're normal people. If what you can call a family of a human, his vampire daughter and her half human/ half vampire daughter normal.

Charlie was only on the phone for a few minutes and soon hung up. He then turned to look at me. "So we'll go there maybe Friday after Renesmée's done with school?" he said after taking a seat next to me at the kitchen table.

"Um, dad can we go in on Friday morning? I want to buy the house as soon as possible." I said with my hands gripping at my hair. I knew I probably looked like the most tired and disgruntled vampire known to man at that moment.

"Well, if you want to... are you sure? Do you think we could wait until maybe Wednesday then? I don't know if I can get off work so early on such short notice, since I already have Wednesday booked off." he said with a small pleading grimace planted on his lips.

I hesitated. He did have a point, but I just wanted to get this up and coming painful trip down memory lane over and done with."Yeah, I guess you're right. I just really want this whole mess to be over. I may be a vampire, but I'm no Wonder Woman. There's only so much hurt I can take." I said with a sigh.

Charlie got up from his chair across from me and gave me a hug. He only knew so much about how I was feeling. He was left by the one he loved like I was. Only my feelings ran much deeper that his did about my mom. The one I loved had sad so many things and made me so many promises that ran deep through my soul. How I was the only one he could have ever loved...how he would die for me...how he would do everything in his power to keep me safe and from getting hurt...Well, that's the promise that upset me the most. That was the promise that meant the most to me.

Charlie pulled away from me and looked down at me."How about we talk about it at breakfast. I have to be up a little earlier anyway. So don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything. That's what I'm here for, okay?" He said with a smile. I smiled back.

My relationship with Charlie had grown greatly over the last fourteen years. Him and I could actually keep a conversatoin going now, and he were more comfortable around each other. We needed that trust if we were going to raise my daughter and his granddaughter together. Especially since I'm a vampire. If there was no trust in each otehr, there would have been alot more problems along the years than there had been.

Charlie kissed my cheek and headed towards the stairs. "Good night Bella." he said.

I sat at the table until I could hear Charlie settle into bed. His breathing became slow and even, letting me know that he was now sound asleep.

I got up from my chair and walked over to Renesmées room and opened her bedroom door to check on her. She looked so peaceful when she slept under the bed comforters. I could hear her breath going in and out. I smiled at her and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked up the stairs and went to my room. I didn't sleep, just sat and organized my thoughts. Too bad they were only about Edward. I could see them meeting each other. I could see him being happy, then it quickly changed to hatred. I could see him being so utterly pissed off at me, and at Renesmée. Then I began to sob, just thinking about it. I hoped with all of my unbeating heart that if he ever did come back, he wouldn't hurt her.

**(RenesméePOV)**

I went to bed after I had taken a shower. I wasn't really tired, I just wanted to dream about that mysterious vampire coven. Why did they intrigue me so much? I didn't know. I got under the covers of my bed, and closed my eyes. I began to dream about them. I could see us in that house, I was playing my mom's lullaby. She was at the door frame with that very good looking vampire. He was staring wide eyed at me. Then he looked back at my mom, and he asked a question. I couldn't really uinderstand what it was. But I could see her nod her head in response. I then heard the end of the lullaby.

I was awoken slightly by my bedroom door opening. I could tell it was my mom. She would regularly check up on me in the night after these dreams started happening. I didn't want to worry her, so I pretended to be asleep. I heard the door shut and then I tried to go back to sleep. Since I'd started waking up earlier so I could make it to school, I'd been more tired. My eyes began to shut on their own terms. That's when another dream started up.

I could see all of that coven standing in a giant field, with a football. I was running as fast as I could to beat the really big guy with the dark buzz cut, and I was wining. I laughed at the fact that he was trying as hard as he could, but he couldn't keep up. I ran faster, and caught the ball. Then I could see the really good looking vampire, the one from in my dreams with the piano, he was running towards me, and I began to run again. He was right behind me, he touched me once, went to touch me the second time, but I ran faster. That's it! We were playing double touch football. I ran and ran to the end of the giant field, and slammed the ball into the ground. My mom and the lady with the caramel coloured hair was cheering. As well as the blonde haired man. The others were staring in shock at me. Then we all started laughing.

I drifted off into the dream, and fell into a deep sleep. Oh, how I wished that these dreams would come true. It looked like alot of fun.

**(BPOV)**

The week had gone by far too quickly and it was now Wednesday. We were taking Renesmée out of school for the day to check out the house. The part of today that I was dreading. The sun was beginnging to come out, so I decided to get up off the bed from my daydreaming. I headed downstairs to get breakfast started. I was making eggs and bacon. Charlies and Renesmées favourite. The bacon was beginnig to sizzle when Renesmée came out of her room in her pajamas. Flannel pajama bottoms and a heavy sweater...Jacobs today by the smell of it...her head and hair tucked into the giant hood.

"Morning mom. Are you going to see that house today?" she asked me yawning.

"Yea... I want you to come too Renesmée. I want you to see it since we're moving into it. Is that alright?" I asked while beginning flip the eggs.

"Yeah sure. That'll be fun. When are we going to leave? I want to get ready first." she was now sitting on her usual chair at the dinning table.

"I think maybe after breakfast, or at least when Grandpa decides to wake up!" I half yelled, hoping that Charlie would hear me and get the hint.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I could hear Charlie call from upstairs.

I laughed and served breakfast to Renesmée. She sat at the table with a smile on her face.

"Okay Renesmée. What's making you so happy?" I questioned her. She began to fiddle with the bacon on her plate.

"Oh, I just had a really good dream about them last night. We were playing double touch football again, and we were laughing and having a good time. I wish that one would come true." I smiled weakly at her, and sighed.

"It sounds fun. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast, we have to get going to the house soon." I turned around to set up another plate for Charlie when I could hear him stopming down the old creaky stairs and into the kitchen.

Charlie greeted us and dug into his plate, making it look like he'd gone weeks without food. Renesmée finished her plate first and went to her room to change and get ready for the day while Charlie finished eating and I cleaned up. We headed out for his cruiser twenty or so minutes later and drove towards the outside of town to the house of painfull memories that we would soon going to call home. I suddenly felt a little nervous as we got closer and closer. If my heart still beat, it would probably be beating faster than some people that I knew once upon a fake dream's driving. And these people drove really fast, according to my memory. Renesmée sensed my nervousness and rubbed my shoulder to comfort me without saying a word. I smiled at her in thanks and she smiled back.

Then we were turning off on the familiar almost completly hidden entrance way-that was only visible because of the "For Sale" sign at the beginning of it- to the curving road that lead to the house. It took all I could not to hyperventilate or freak out or burst out into dry sobs.

We were nearing the end of the driveway of the mansion. It brought back so many memories...memories that I'd been working on forgetting for the past fourteen years. And we weren't even in the house yet. We drove down the drive, I could gradually hear the near by stream. The driveway seemed shorter than from what I remember.

As we passed the bush that hid the house, I held my breath, and we broke passed and there it was. It looked as good as ever. The cream colour of it, the big doors, the big windows, and the house's towering three stories. It brought back way too many memories. Jumping from the window with him, the multiple times we'd driven here after school and on weekends...the night everything changed...my birthday party.

I was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Charlie put the car in park behind an expensive looking orange hummer. We all got out and walked towards the house, when we were greeted by a man in a grey buisness suit at the front door. _The_ door. I could remember me and my former love standing there before going in to meet his parents, a almost a year before my dreadfull birthday, and the big party my ex-future sister-in-law threw after graduation. I couldn't look at it, so I looked at the man in the buisness suit.

"Hello there! I'm Gregory Daniels, your realtor, but you can call me Greg." the man said holding his had out to shake my fathers. He smiled really big, almost excited for us to be here, porbably because he;d tried forever to sell this place and had no luck and was hoping that we would be the lucky ones to buy it. I guess today is your lucky day . Not so much for me though.

"Hello! I'm Charlie Swan, this is my daughter Bella and her daughter Renesmée." Charlie replied. Greg Daniels streched out his hand towards us both, shaking our hands. Mine was covered with wonter gloves, didn't need him to be getting all freaked out because of my freakishly cold hands.

"If you would please follow me, I can give you a tour, or I could talk buisness with you and the ladies here can look around." Gregory said, ushering us towards the doorway.

Before Charlie or I could respond, Renesmée spoke up, "I want to look around by myself mom, grandpa."

I smiled as did Charlie."Alright kiddo, but don't get lost."

Greg opened the door and lead us into the house, and we walked in. It was still the same as I remembered. Just no furniture or the familiar paintings or homey feel that my former second mother gave the house, no tv and no...no former family of mine. But other than that it was still the same. Big window, large staircase, and I looked to find my past loves beautiful piano gone. If I thought hard enough, I could hear my lullaby playing clear as a bell, like it was being whispered in the air around us, lingering, leaving a small piece of them behind for me. I hadn't realized that my eyes were closed until Renesmée came over and tugged on my glove-enclosed hand. I opened my eyes and came back to the present.

"I'm going to go look around alone, okay Mom? And I promise I won't get lost, okay?" she said.

"Alright, but don't be too long, okay?" I said to her. She nodded, kissed my cheeck and ran towards the staircase.

**(RPOV)**

Holy, crap! That was all I could say about this house. It was massive! Bigger than some houses I've seen on 'Cribs'. Man... was it ever big. I ran off towards the staircase and climbed them as fast as I coul at my human speed, even though I could run as fast as a vampire. But there was a realtor standing by, so I had to run normally.

I reached the second floor. I looked into a room that had the door opened. I walked in and I could see fade marks along the walls. Almost as if there were lots of bookcase and paintings along them. I walked in and did a three-sixty turn, and stopped when I was facing the wall with the door. Along the walls were more fade marks, but they didn't look as big as the bookcase marks, they were all spread out, like paintings once decorated the wall. I shrugged and then left the room and continued down the hall.

I saw a few rooms that looked like bedrooms. In one I found an old skeleton key on a dresser. It wasn't for this room, so I figured it would be for another room. I put it in the pocket of my jeans for later. I soon reached the end of the hallway and was just about to head up the other flight of staires when I noticed a closed door at the very end of the hallway that I somehow missed. I retraced my steps and went towards the wall. I saw that there was a skeleton key hole and looked through. My breath caught in my throught.

There, in the middle of the room, was a big black grand piano. I jiggled the door handle, only to find that it was locked. I stood there, dissapointed for a minute, but then I remembered the key in my pocket. I rushed for my pocket and ripped the key out, almost loosing my balance. I was definatly Bella Swan's daughter. I slide the key into the keyhole and twisted it, pushed the door open and ran towards the beautiful, black piano.

It was the most beautiful piano I'd ever seen. I walked over, stroked it lightly and sat down on the bench. I place my fingers on the ivory keys, felling the smooth surface. I wasn't half bad at the piano. I convinced my mom to let me have lessons when I was about five or six. We only had a cheepie piano back home, nothing compared to this, and I hadn't played in a while because I didn't like playing with such a crapy piano. I remember being able to play my mother's lullaby. She told me all about it- how my father- whom I've never met- wrote it for her, how it started and finished soflty, how it brought tears to her eyes when he first played it for her. It seemed to me that if my father loved her so much, why would he leave? I'd asked my mother multiple times if it was because of me, but she would always say that was "a stupid thing to say or even think", and she would never really tell me much more about it.

I couldn't resist, so I composed myself and placed all of my fingers on the keys and decided to play her lullaby. It would start off slowly, and get louder, then grow softly again.

Soon after I began playing, I suddenly began to feel so many different emotions around me. Love, sadness, anger, desire, happieness, laughter, even jelousy. I closed my eyes and was trying to figure out why I could feel all these emotions as I played. I also noticed thag whe I played it seemed to make them stronger.

Then I could hear voices.

A soft silvery laugh, a booming voice, a motherly greeting...then I heard it. Velvety smooth. I could hear it the clearest.

It was so smooth. Like honey. As the playing got louder, the feelings and voices got louder and clearer. Then I could see something under my eye lids.

_"You play piano?" It sounded soft... kind of like... MOM? I could see her at the piano sitting on the bench beside someone, but I couldn't tell who._

_"Yes, he's very good at it too!" a little silvery voice was saying as it began to fade away._

_"You inspired this one." the velvet voice said as he began to say as I could begin to se who was speaking... my mother's lullaby playing around them. I could then see the man with the bronze hair playing the piano with my mothers eyes closed._

_The song began to end._

_"That was beautiful, Edward!" My mom's voice could be heard as the last note was fading away. Then as I finished playing, the vision dissaperaded._

_Edward,_ I said in my head. That must have been him. My father, or maybe someone else. I wasn't sure.

But my Mom always said that my father wrote that lullaby to her. So it must have been him. I was going to find out who he was and if it was true, if he was my dad, and if he was still out there... somewhere.

I then could hear voices coming from downstairs getting closer to the stairs. I got up from the piano bench and took the key for the door.

As I started down the hall, I caught up with Grandpa and my Mom.

"Hey kiddo, it's good to see you didn't get lost." Grandpa laughed.

"Oh Grandpa! I'm too pretty to get lost!" I said laughing, holding my hands gracefully under my face, and looking up, making me look like a little kid.

"Yes you are, anyway, we signed for the house. Welcome to your new home, Renesmée." Grandpa finished, with a big smile gracing his lips.

"YES!YES!YES!" I cheered. I was super phsyched. I was going to be living in this house. This giant...thing that might as well be a planet, was now my home. At least now the guys from La Push might actually be able to fit in the living room. Maybe they could stop by some time soon.

I wonder what they would think...

__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

**(AlicePOV)**

"No."

That was what had just escaped from my lips as the vision began to fade from behind my eyelids.

It had been almost fourteen years since we had been to our favourite place in the world. Forks, Washington. Ever since...Bella...had come into our lives, it had been a brighter place for all of us, easier. And then Edward had to overthink like he always does and ruin everything! All because of an accident that would have happened sooner or later. Jazzy didn't mean to try and kill her. He didn't mean to go all crazed vampire at her brithday party. It was simply an accident. Quite frankly I was glad that it was Jasper who had gone hey-wire. What if it had been a strange vampire like James? God, even thinking his name made me want to tear somehting apart. And this is moi, we're talking here.

Jasper perked up from the thick novel he was reading and turned his concerned eyes on me. He squeezed my hand tighter and placed his free hand on my back, completly forgetting the book.

"What? What is it Alice, honey?" he asked me gently. He could most likely sense my distress.

"House...Forks...gone..." that was the only coherent thing I could say. I was still in shock that I hadn't seen it sooner.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Carlisle had entered the living room by now and was now hovering Jasper and I. He, too, looked concerned.

"I can't get anything rational from her, all she's said is 'house, Forks, gone'..." Jasper trailed off, his eyes never leaving mine.

By now the entire family...well, I can't say entire...if it were the entire family, Bella would be with us...

"The house...the house in f-Forks...s-somebody...bought it..." I said, answering their worried and confused expressions.

None of us could stand being away from Forks for much longer. We all missed Bella terribly. Ever since decideding to leave...or more or so being forced by Edward, the family had slowly fallen apart. Edward had gone over seas for months and months on end; Emmett and Rosalie would live together in different places on their own more often than they normally would; Esme didn't talk as much; Carlisle would work more often. Even Jasper and I were having problems. We sometimes fought over little things, wouldn't talk to each other for about a day, then we would run to each other and apologize and say we'd never fight again, only to turn around and repeat the process. So I put my foot down for the rest of us, and made the decision to move back to Forks whether Edward liked it or not. He could come with us or stay behind, frankly I didn't care what he did anymore.

So, I called the realtor who was still trying to sell the Forks house and explained that we would be moving back into the same house if it were still on the market and as soon as the marketing deadline was up for this month. We were all glad to be getting the chance to go back to Forks- well all but Edward, but I think he was secretly excited. So now seeing Greg, the realtor, make a final deal with someone I couldn't see, was a major PMS spike, and I didn't even have PMS!

I was so excited to move back there. We had been stuck in Alaska for the last few years, and I wanted to get out. Rosalie especially. It was torture. Not very good shopping facilities didn't help me much either.

"What, did you say?" Rosalie asked slowly. I could see her lid was about to blow, she was so relieved to get out of this place. I was shocked and amused when she actually wanted to go back to Forks, but I guess Rosalie is full of surprises.

I calmed down and took a deep breath. I couldn't keep this in any longer than I had, even if it were only for about five seconds.

"I said, I just had a vision about Greg sealing a deal with a buyer. The house was just bought about five minutes ago." I sighed, looking down. Jasper quickly pulled me into his arms and sent calming waves all over the room. More or so aiming for Rosalie.

"So, are you saying that we can't go back?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, there's no place to go! Especially one that's big enough for us all." I answered, looking at her briefly.

"I told you this was going to happen." I heard a miserable voice say from the stairs. I growled loudly.

"Edward, get off of that high horse you're on and shove whatever is making you be such a prick up your ass...actually, that might be imspossible since I'm pretty sure it's already all the way up." I growled in his direction.

When I made our decision to move back, of course Edward dissagreed and forbade us to go anywhere near Washington to check up on or even talk about Bella. He said she needed a "normal, human life". Well newsflash, Edward! Her "normal, human life" was screwed the moment she layed eyes on you. Everyone began to laugh a little considering the situation. Edward glared at me before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's for the best, Alice. We're better off without this way. Everybody we knew probably has a family and maybe kids and a job and a life that...doesn't involve a bunch of life-threatening vampires interfearing." He said almost to himself rather than to me. He wouldn't say her name out loud, but we all knew he was referring to Bella.

That made me upset. He knew he missed her, we all knew he missed her. Why did he have to make everything harder than it should be?

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I shouted, "I can tell for a fact that you miss her just as much if not more than the rest of us. You're killing yourself, Edward. You need her. Truly, you do. I'm pretty sure that she still needs you. I assure you that I haven't been looking into her future, but I know how much she loved you, how you were the best thing that had ever happened to her. And you threw that away all because of a silly little accident?" I saw Jasper wince beside me. He was still so ashamed of himself after that.

"Don't start with this again Alice! It wasn't some silly little accident..." he shouted. His eyes were ablaze with anger and fury, "You know what, I'm not getting into this again. We've discussed this before and we're not discussing this again. It's better if we stay here. That happened for a reason. No going back to Forks. Stay out of her life. She's better off without us." he said. With that, Edward turned and walked back up the stairs.

"But we have to! I can't stay here anymore, Edward. I want my sister back! It just isn't the same! Why do you only think of the bad things when they can be good? UGH! I want to go back to Forks.!" I answered yelling again.

Esme came over, her gold eyes only showing her sadness as she came over to comfort me with Jasper.

"Everything will work out, Alice, dear. I know it." she whispered, her sadness leaking through every sylable she spoke.

"But I wanted to see Bella again!" I said through what was beginning to sound like dry sobs.

Everyone that was around me froze as I said her name. It had been difficult to talk about her with some people around- heck I'm pretty sure that we'd only ever talked about her when we first left, when I suggested we move and maybe a few other times before that- but other than that, nothing. But I didn't care. Edward made me leave my best friend behind without a goodbye almost fourteen years ago. I wanted to see if she moved on, how happy she's been, if she was even happy at all. I missed her! Very much!

"Don't worry Alice. We'll see her again soon. Maybe. Let's just forget about it and go do something else, okay?" Jasper tried comforting me while rubbing my shoulder. I sighed, giving in...

"Alright. Fine." I said.

We sat for a few more seconds, then walked up the stairs to Emmett's and Rosalie's room where they were playing video games. Rosalie only really played when Emmett had no one to play with, or when he was complaining about there being no competition on the game when playing one player.

We walked into the room, Rosalie glancing over at me and giving me a small, sad smile. She, of all people, wanted to go back to Forks just as much as I did. She recently told me that she saw how much Bella had meant to the family, and she wanted to get the chance to apologize for all the horrible things she did to Bella. That she just wanted some peace in the family.

Emmett finally, after a good half an hour, turned and looked at me."Hey, do you know who moved into the house, Alice?"

Oh, right. I forgot, that might be some good information to not keep to myself.

"Um...no. I didn't see that. The vision only showed me the realtor shaking hands with the new owner. But, I'll look." I said.

I closed my eyes looking for the new owner of our old house. I looked through the vision, and....nothing. It came up blank. Why? I tried harder... but still nothing. Was something wrong? This made me mad.

"I can't see anything! Nothing,zip,ziltch! It's blank!" I said opening my eyes.

All three of them just stared at me. Wide eyed. This usually didn't happen. And I was freaking. I could see an outline of someone, but it was like they were fuzzed out and the contrast was dark. I couldn't tell if theyw ere young, or old, black or white, male or female. This had never happened before. Why was it happening now?

"What? You can't see anything?" Jasper asked me, for the second time today, he looked at me with confused and worried eyes.

"Nope! Nothing!" I started to panick.

"Calm down Alice! We should talk to Carlisle." Rosalie said, while Jasper was sending calming waves troughout the room. But that wasn't going to help me now.

"NO! There's no time for that! I want to find out who's in that house! NOW!" I almost screamed.

"SHHHH! Alice, if Edward hear's you we'll jsut have another episode from earlier." Rosalie whispered to me.

"Edward left about twenty minutes ago. Hunting. He can't hear us." I said to her.

"Alright! Finally some action around here besids hunting! But what are we going to do?" Emmett cheered as he put away the video games.

I began to think. When could we go? How would we get there without being seen? Well, I guess that wasn't something to worry about with my gift.

"We're going to pay a little visit to that house. Some time soon. But we can't go now. Edward will be suspicious. Give me a minute."

I closed my eyes and looked into our future. I saw that it would be sometime between now and just before winter, since there was snow on the ground where I could see.

I told Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie about what little I saw, and we formed a plan.

"We have to keep this a secret. I don't want Carlisle mad, and Edward having a spaze at me. We'll run there, and spy on the house. I want to know why I can't see them, and who they are. We'll go sometime in... late October or early November. That way the heat will have died down here, and the house stealer will have offishally moved into the house by then." I said, opening my eyes and looking at the others.

"How will we do it with Edward in the house?" Rosalie asked in a hushed voice.

"Well, we could say we were going shopping, and we could run a little bit of the way. We could probably make it there and back in a day." I said.

I could tell that Emmett and Rosalie were already on board, but I really wanted Jasper to come along with us. Iwanted his approval above all else. He was the most important thing to me and if he had my back on this, it would make me feel better about doing this.

Jasper sat for a few minutes, thinking about my plan. He sat, motionless for a few minutes, then looked me in the eyes for another few minutes. I could hear Emmett huffing in frustration and impatients every few minutes, followed by a smack in the head from Rose. After five minutes of willing Jasper to ocme along with us with my eyes, he spoke.

"Alright Alice. We'll do this. But only if you promise that all we're doing is finding out who's living there. And why you can't see them. Got it?" Jasper said.

"Huh! Fine!" I groned. I wanted to use this as an excuse to try and find Bella too. But since this was Bella I was talking about here, I was willing to break the rules a little.

So we agreed to the plan. My job was to keep looking for any more clues and to be careful with my visions around Edward, incase I saw anything that might give our plan away.

The rest of the day was spent sitting around the house, and me and Jasper heading back to our spots on the couch in the living room, him reading his book, and me just laying in his arms, thinkin about the days events. I was excited and anxious to go to the house already, but I had to contain myself so not to let anything slip by accident.

If I though the last hundred years of my life had gone by fast, these next months ahead were going to be a bitch.

* * *

****

A/N: So I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've said before, I only really like to write when I'm in these weird "moods" as I like to call them, where I write for hours when I don't feel like reading or doing anything else. So Please review, I love hearing that my work doesn't suck as much as I think it does. And please let me know of any ideas that you might have for the story. I love to interprate the ideas of my readers into my stories, it helps me make the story better for myself and for the readers.

XOXO, Willow.


End file.
